boyfriend
by talkingtummy
Summary: miyu's brokenhearted. can kanata fix her?
1. Chapter 1

"Papa!" Ruu shrieked as he floated slowly to Kanata. "Papa!"

Laughing, Kanata caught him and said, "Now Ruu, you have to eat your vegetables. It's good nutrition."

Ruu pouted and made his untouched green peas fly, fly, fly into the air — and hit the ceiling with a loud SPLAT.

The alien baby giggled as Kanata shook his head. He turned to Wanya and asked, "Wanya, why isn't Miyu eating dinner with us?"

"I don't know. I asked her so many times, but she didn't say anything," the sitter-pet replied, wiping the ceiling clean. "Ruu-chama, please do not throw any more vegetables! You're wasting good food!"

Puzzled, Kanata bolted down the rest of his supper, and immediately went to Miyu's bedroom, and started knocking. "Miyu?" he called.

He distinctly heard a nose being blown before she yelled, "Go away!"

"Not until you open this door," he said stubbornly, banging his fists on the door.

"Leave me alone!" she yelled again, sounding like she had a bad head cold.

He started kicking the door. "No. Open this door!"

She started muttering curses so quickly one after another, that Kanata was quite impressed. With a final "damn it!", she slid open her door.

Miyu's entire face was wet, covered in tearstains, and she was sniffling and hiccupping and gulping all at the same time. She looked so much like a little girl whose lollipop was stolen that Kanata had to stifle a laugh.

"Er — why are you crying?"

She glared at him, tears sliding down her face. "As if you care." She scrubbed her face furiously.

"Would I knock down your door if I didn't care?" he asked.

"If it had your best interests in it," she muttered, stepping aside to let him in. "What do you want?"

"I want to know why you're crying." He sat down on her bed, arms folded, a resolute expression on his face. "I'm not going anywhere, Miyu."

His blonde friend heaved a long, tragic sigh as she flopped onto the bed. "Seiya left me."

Startled, he asked, "What do you mean, he left you?"

"He broke up with me. Just now."

"How?"

"Come on, Kanata. Do you need all the gory details?"

He threw a pillow at her. "Of course. Talking helps."

"You sound like a girl." She laughed, then hiccupped. "Remember when we were talking in the cafeteria at lunch?"

"Yeah, so?"

"He said that—that I was too immature and clingy. I quote: 'Miyu, you're a great girl, but I need someone more mature and grown-up. It's embarrassing to be seen with someone who acts like a child.' Unquote."

"He said that?" Kanata said, incensed. "The nerve of that wimp."

Miyu wailed. "On the way home, I saw all these couples holding hands in the quad. I swear, I was _so_ jealous." A light bulb went off in her head. "Jealous! That's it — I'll make Seiya jealous! I'll get some guy to pretend to be my boyfriend, and _boom_! We're together again!"

"Who'd be stupid enough to pretend to be your boyfriend?" Kanata inquired skeptically.

"Kanata…" She batted her eyelashes at him. "Kanata…"

He knew what she was asking for. "No way, Miyu."

"Come on, Kanata! Please!"

He looked in her pleading, red-rimmed, swollen eyes, and sighed.

Did he really have a choice?

sorry for the long break! It's nice to write again. R&r! 


	2. jealous miyu

"I can't believe you talked me into this," Kanata grumbled as he walked beside Miyu. "Chris is going to blow her top."

Miyu nervously wiped a bead of sweat from her face. "Well, if Seiya comes back to me, it'll be worth it. Quick, we're near the school entrance. Hold my hand."

Kanata made a face, but took her hand anyway. It wasn't bad, even if her hand was sweaty. "My fan club will kill you."

"Let them." She craned her neck to see if Seiya was watching. "Where is he?"

Just then, Aya and Nanami came running up to them. "Miyu! Are you okay?"

She furrowed her brow. "Of course. Why wouldn't I be okay?"

Her two friends exchanged looks. "Miyu-chan, you haven't seen Seiya and Royce yet, huh?"

"Royce? Who's Royce?" Miyu half-yelled. She tugged her hand away.

Kanata said in a bored voice, "Royce is the foreign exchange student from California. And she's right over there."

The girls followed his pointed finger and saw Seiya laughing raucously with a tall, black-haired girl. His arm was around her waist.

"What does he see in her? Besides her bust size that rivals Pamela Anderson's," Nanami said in disgust. "It sucks that he would do this — right in front of Miyu-chan!"

However, Miyu shook her head. "Nah, maybe they're just laughing together. Seiya's really friendly."

Nanami opened her mouth to argue, but Kanata shook his head warningly. He lowered his voice. "Miyu, let's get to class."

She nodded and walked off without a word.

Unbeknownst to them, Christine was watching their every move. _So, Miyu and Kanata are holding hands! Teachery! I'll get them for this!_

r&r please!


	3. lunch

As the class settled into their seats, Kanata shot a furtive look at Miyu

As the class settled into their seats, Kanata shot a furtive look at Miyu. She looked dazed and kept blinking, as if to hold back tears.

He shook his head and stared at the blackboard. _Miyu is really an idiot. She fell for a total jerk._ He ripped a page from his notebook and scribbled something. He passed it to Miyu.

Miyu took the note, which read:

"See you at lunch? We'll sit under the willow tree. Kanata."

A tiny smile was on her face as she looked at him and nodded.

"Am I fat?" Miyu asked Kanata while they munched on fish crackers beneath an ancient willow tree in the school yard.

"What?"

"That Royce is so much skinnier than I am. That's why Seiya likes her."

"Correction: Seiya likes her because she's a C-cup — ouch!" he yelled as she punched his shoulder. "That hurt."

Just then, Miyu stopped talking. Her breath seemed to catch in her throat, and Kanata turned to see why.

Seiya and Royce were sitting in a secluded area, their arms entwined around each other. They were kissing passionately.

Kanata heard a whimper. "Seiya…"

Miyu's eyes were brimming with tears. She was trembling, Kanata noticed, and he took her hand.

"Look at me, Miyu."

She raised her emerald eyes to his amber ones.

"It's his loss, not yours. Seiya may seem like the most important guy to you right now, but you'll meet some other guy: someone who'll see you for the nice, amazing girl you are."

She smiled.

"…even if you are immature." He grinned.

Her face fell, and then she laughed. "Immature this, Kanata-kun." Quick as a flash, she stuffed a handful of fish crackers down Kanata's polo shirt.

"Hey!"

They leapt up at the same time and started chasing each other, laughing. For the first time since Seiya broke up with her, Miyu felt light as air.

Seiya pulled away from Royce and looked over at Miyu and Kanata. His eyebrows joined in the middle of his forehead. What the heck?

"Is there something wrong, sweetheart?" Royce purred, cupping his face in her hands.

He took one last look at the frolicking couple before he faced her. "Nothing." But his insides were turning green with jealousy.

**this story is similar to my previous one, "better off as lovers" but it explores a different angle. This is my first story in several months so please r&r!**


	4. dinner

"Kanata

"Kanata!" Miyu called from inside her room. "Come here!"

Kanata stepped inside a few minutes later, saying, "What is it now? I'm busy cooking, you know. I'm not a servant to be summoned any time you please."

She held up two dresses. "Which one is better for dinner at Chez Francais?"

"_Chez Francais_? That's the most expensive restaurant in Heiomachi!" he scoffed. "You'll probably end up washing the dishes."

Choosing to ignore the insults, Miyu dropped the dresses on her futon. "Didn't I invite you earlier?"

"No."

"I passed you a note in Language class."

"I never got a note." He folded his arms. "Besides, I can't afford to eat there!"

"My mom gave me a credit card for emergencies. This is an emergency. Come on, Kanata, I overheard Royce telling the other girls that she was going there with Seiya tonight. Please?"

He sighed. "Fine. But we'll have to take the bus. Geez…"

An hour later, Kanata and Miyu stepped off the bus. Both of them were wearing their formal best.

Kanata had to admit, Miyu looked especially pretty in her knee-length, white satin cocktail dress. Her hair was piled on top of her head and she wore sparkling diamond earrings.

"Am I overdressed?" she asked anxiously.

"You look…" For once, he had no biting retort ready. She had him speechless. "…nice."

She smiled at him. "Thanks. You too."

He just nodded, his throat dry.

They walked in silence for a few minutes. When they reached Chez Francais, Kanata heard Miyu breathe through her lips. "Let's go. Thank goodness my parents are famous; otherwise I never would have gotten this last-minute reservation."

She spoke to a snooty-looking woman. "Kouzouki party. Table for two, please."

The woman led them to a table in the middle of the room, where Seiya (or anyone else, for that matter) could easily see them. The small round table was lit with candles on silver candleholders, and a single red rose was standing in a plain white vase. _Impressive_, Kanata thought.

"_Bon soir, mademoiselle _and_ monsieur_." A tuxedo'ed waiter said in a thick French accent. He handed them their menus.

Nervously, Kanata looked at Miyu over the top of his menu. _Are you sure you have enough money to pay for this?_

But Miyu seemed unfazed as she ordered lobster for both of them. She handed over the menus and whispered, "Chill, Kanata-kun, I'm paying, remember? Now, look for Seiya."

Rolling his eyes slightly, Kanata scanned the restaurant and spotted a blonde guy with a raven-haired girl. "There they are."

Miyu looked over eagerly and smirked. "Good. We're in their full view."

"Don't you think this is a little, um, _pathetic_?" he asked sarcastically. "Trying to make your ex-boyfriend jealous? Isn't that a little fifth grade?"

She shot him a dagger look. "Unless you want poison on your lobster, I suggest you shut up."

They fell into an icy silence. Miyu never took her eyes off Seiya.

"He's melting," Kanata said bluntly after a few minutes.

"What is your problem?" she said angrily, finally looking at him. "You agreed to this plan, now deal with it!"

He scowled as the waiter brought their lobsters.

Miyu sighed. "Look, Kanata, I know this is annoying for you. But you can't possibly know how I feel. Do you know what it feels like to love someone, and have him dump you for a girl with a bigger cup size?" She said this in a heavy, scathing tone. "Do you know what it feels like to lose someone so important to you? I'm going crazy." Blinked back tears, she stared down at her shellfish.

Kanata felt an unexpected wave of emotion rush down upon him. He had always felt protective of Miyu. He always looked after her when she was in danger, but this was different. Her heart was hurting inside, and he was making things worse.

He made up his mind. He took her hand.

She looked up at him.

"Miyu," he told her gently, "I'm sorry that you feel that way. I'm used to being the one to protect you. But I can't protect you from this heartache you're going through. Maybe that's why I feel so frustrated."

"How nice." Miyu wiped the back of her hand across her eyes, and laughed shakily. "Thank goodness for waterproof mascara."

Smiling quietly, Kanata handed her his handkerchief. "Let's eat, shall we? These lobsters won't wait forever!"

Seiya was watching intently as Kanata handed Miyu a white hanky. His brow furrowed. _What are they doing here?_

"You're not paying attention to me," Royce said with a pout in her voice.

"Sorry, sweetie," he said in a bored voice.

She frowned. "You know, Seiya, you've been acting weird. Do you want that Kouzouki klutz instead of me?"

He made a show of very slowly chewing his mouthful of spaghetti before he responded. "No."

But his insides writhed uncomfortably as Kanata and Miyu stood up to dance.

"Are you sure you want to dance?" Kanata asked Miyu anxiously.

"Yup. Why?"

"Nothing…" he swallowed hard. "Are you really sure? 'cause we can just eat, or whatever."

Miyu raised an eyebrow. "You don't know how to dance, do you." It was a statement, not a question.

"Dance as in moving around? With music? And with all these people surrounding me?" Kanata coughed. "No, Miyu, I don't know how to dance."

"Well, well," she said, looking amused. "The great Kanata has a flaw, after all. Christine won't be pleased."

The band struck up a slow song. Kanata recognized it as Madonna's "Crazy for You". "Miyu?"

"Kanata." She looked up at him with her sparkling emerald eyes, and Kanata drew breath sharply.

She wrapped her arms around him and clasped her hands behind his neck.

He held her at the waist.

They swayed in tune to the beat.

Her hands were trembling. Her fingers played with the hair on the back of his neck.

His heart was pounding. His palms were sweating. He had never felt this before.

"Miyu?"

"Kanata."

"This is nice."

"Yeah." She pressed her head to his chest and listened to his heartbeat. The rhythm was the same as hers.

He buried his face into her soft, jasmine-scented hair, and held her closer.

Growling, Seiya half-rose from his chair when Royce snarled, "Seiya Yaboshi! _Where do you think you're going_?!"

He cursed and lied promptly, "To the john."

"No, you're not! Sit your butt _down_!"

He scowled and regained his seat, chewing his tongue as if to bite back the curses he was longing to utter.

Watching Miyu and Kanata dance was someone in a distant table. She was wearing a black trenchcoat and a white fedora covering her flowing, wavy pink hair. Steam was nearly pouring out of her ears as she observed the romantic scene.

She remembered the note Miyu passed to Kanata, which she intercepted.

"Kanata-kun, let's go to Chez Francaise this evening. —Miyu"

She threw some money on the table, and started walking to the exit. As she brushed by the couple, she heard the blonde say, "…thanks for pretending to be my boyfriend."

Christine stood sill for a moment, shell-shocked. Then an evil smile grew on her face as she walked out of the restaurant triumphantly.

**whew! This is the longest chapter so far. I made it longer because most reviews say that the other chappies are way too short. I hope this chapter gives justice to Miyu and Kanata's "romance". ******** r&r!**


	5. HIT and miss

"Hey," Kanata said as he dropped his tray at the cafeteria table where Miyu was sitting with Nanami and Aya.

"Kanata!" Miyu greeted him warmly and brightly.

Ha sure hoped she was as glad to see him as he was to see her.

Nanami shot a look at Miyu which clearly said, _Are you two seeing each other?_

Quickly, Miyu turned to Kanata and started conversing cheerfully.

_What's wrong with me?_ Kanata wondered as Miyu talked. His fork missed his mouth three times already because he was staring at Miyu so much.

How come he had never noticed her eat? Sure, they always had meals together. But he never really noticed how her eyes sparkle whenever she takes a bite, or how messy yet beautiful she looks with sauce on her cheek.

"Earth to Kanata-kun," Miyu said as if from far away.

He snapped back to reality. "Huh?"

"I said can you check if I have spinach between my teeth?" She smiled exaggeratedly so he could have a good look.

"Negative on spinach. Positive on carrot." He couldn't help but observe her lips: plump, with a hint of lip gloss.

_Stop torturing yourself,_ he said to himself. _Eat._

A few weeks later, the entire school was abuzz with rumors. The same question was on everybody's lips. Were Miyu Kouzouki, all-around klutz, and Kanata Saionji, student body president/star athlete, dating?

_It sure looks that way,_ some mused. The two were always eating together and talking together and walking together and… well, doing everything together.

Every time Christine heard a rumor like that, she went berserk. The worst episode was when she wrecked an entire wing of the school building — then rebuilt it in five minutes flat.

By some miracle, Miyu and Kanata arrived in school early one day.

"What's with the world today?" he asked.

She gave him a "huh?" look.

He teased, "You woke up early. That only happens on rare occasions, like blue moons, eclipses and Halley's comet."

Looking for a subject change, Miyu asked, "Why is there a crowd around the bulletin board?"

Kanata shrugged. "Let's mow down these lowly freshmen and have a look."

But as they approached, the crowd parted like the Red Sea. Whispers surrounded them, like snakes hissing at their prey.

"Is my skirt caught in my underwear or something?" Miyu muttered.

"I hope not. I might vomit my breakfast. Besides," he smirked, "what's there to look at with your childish body?"

She was incensed. "What is it with guys and their interest in rear ends? Is that all you ever think about? Is that all you ever think about? Seriously!"

She was ranting on and on, until she finally noticed that Kanata was staring at the bulletin board, his eyes narrowed. "What's up?"

He pulled a bright pink flyer from the board and shoved it towards her, his face set hard.

_BREAKING NEWS!_

_In a desperate bid for Seiya Yaboshi's affection, Miyu Kouzouki has been pretending to be Kanata Saionji's girlfriend._

_Unfortunately, Yaboshi already has a girl on his arm._

_Is Saionji simply going along with Kouzouki, or is he a pawn of a twisted and misguided plot for attention?_

Miyu's forehead crinkled "Who would go to such lengths to humiliate me?" she hissed at Kanata. "To humiliate us?"

"Don't ask me," he replied quite coldly. "I never would have been in this mess if you hadn't asked me to pretend to be your boyfriend."

"Who would do this?" she half-wailed. "Who posted this?" she demanded of the muttering sophomores gathered around them.

Suddenly, Seiya appeared in front of them. He looked enraged.

"Seiya…" Miyu started trembling.

"Tell me, Miyu, since when have you become a filthy, disgusting sewer rat?"

"Oooh," the crowd went.

She blinked fast. "Let me exp — "

"Save it," he snapped. "I can't believe you lowered yourself like this. I always thought you were childish, but man, I never knew what a loser you were."

Miyu stood silently.

"It's a good thing I'm with Royce now. She's a hell of a lot better than you: smarter and prettier. Unlike you: an immature, airheaded, pathetic—"

Before he could say another word, Kanata's fist sailed through the air and landed right on Seiya's gut.

The blonde doubled over in pain. The crowd scattered, some screaming, as Kanata yelled at them to clear off.

"Seiya!" Miyu squealed in horror.

Seiya cursed. "You'll pay for that, Saionji." He straightened up. "I'll make sure you pay for that."

He walked away, limping slightly and still clutching his stomach.

"Kanata-kun," Miyu said angrily. "Why did you have to hit him?"

"He deserved it," Kanata spat. He could hear his blood in his ears. "That stupid, arrogant jerk thinks he's all that. You deserve better, Miyu."

She burst into tears. "Kanata! The purpose of our plan was to make him come back! And now that you've hit him, there's no way he'll take me back!"

He was startled. He was so sure that she would be proud of him for defending her. "But Miyu —"

"Just leave me alone!" she exclaimed in anguish, running out of school with tears on her face. Leaving Kanata alone with his confusion.


	6. the moment i saw you cry

"Kanata-san!" Wanya exclaimed as Kanata walked into the house. "Thank goodness you've arrived!"

"What's the matter, Wanya?" he asked wearily as Ruu floated into his arms.

The sitter-pet lowered his voice. "It's Miyu-san. She's been crying all day. I heard something break in her room, but she won't let anyone in. Ruu's getting upset."

Kanata sighed. "I'll talk to her. It's all my fault, anyway."

He knocked on Miyu's door, and said, like before, "Miyu? Let me in."

He heard the sound of breaking glass. Guilt churned in his stomach. "Miyu…" he said in a pleading tone he had never used before. "Please… Talk to me."

Her door slid open a fraction. A pair of swollen green eyes looked at him. "What is it this time, Kanata?"

"Look, I'm not sorry I hit Seiya — wait!" he half-yelled when she made to shut the door. "Let me finish!"

"You have sixty seconds." She rubbed her eyes, like a child. The tiny action almost made Kanata smile. Almost.

"Miyu, I'm not sorry I hit him, 'cause he's a stuck-up, egotistic, brain-dead ass. But I _am_ sorry," he added quickly when she glared at him, "sorry that you're hurting. I know you feel bad, but you shouldn't let him get you down. There are lots of guys out there. Seiya doesn't deserve you."

"It's not only that," she whimpered, opening the door a little more. "How can I go back to school and face all that humiliation? How can I look at Seiya anymore? All I had was my pride, and now…" She gave a wail.

Kanata's heart practically ripped open to see her break down like that. "Miyu. You are the most cheerful girl I know, and I can't believe you're breaking down over an idiot like Yaboshi. He's absolutely no good for you! He's arrogant and rude, whereas you're —"

"…clumsy and stupid."

Frustration welled inside him. "I was going to say sweet and thoughtful."

Silence again.

"Look, if you really want to get Seiya back," he finally said, a lump in his throat, "you should pretend like you're happy."

"I can't even smile."

"I said, pretend. So you should act normal and cheerful. Depressed girls are unattractive." He cleared his throat. "Might I also suggest a push-up bra?"

"You pig." She gave a laugh, then admitted shyly, "I already bought one."

She opened the door and gave Kanata a tight hug. "Thank you."

His heart thudded wildly. He held her tight. "You're welcome."

"Seiya'll come back to me, right?"

He hated what he was going to say, but he knew Miyu needed to hear them. So he swallowed his hurt and said, "Right."

His eyes shone with unshed tears.

The next morning, Miyu plastered a smile on her face like everything was fine. She and Kanata had decided that the best way to keep the rumors down was to keep pretending that they were dating.

"If we suddenly seem to 'break up', everyone will know that we were _really_ just putting on a show." Kanata had said matter-of-factly.

Miyu wasn't quite sure if she agreed. For one thing, pretending to be his girlfriend made her feel weird: tingly and warm and glowing. She never felt _that_ with Seiya, and feeling it with Kanata was just… bizarre.

For another thing, she wasn't sure if Seiya would even come back to her. Even if he was a jealous guy, he wasn't the type to beg Miyu to come back to him.

Which was exactly what she wanted.


	7. maybe?

As soon as Miyu and Kanata entered the school grounds, the entire student population began buzzing.

"Just like a hive of bees," mumbled Miyu, dropping her head.

Kanata shook his hair out of his eyes. "I guess the whole school read that bulletin, huh?"

"No kidding! Seriously!" she said, her voice dripping with sarcasm. "Well, I can tell why you're the class president. Such mental abilities!"

"At least I have mental abilities! Dimwit."

"Jerk."

"Well, if it isn't Romeo and Juliet," a familiar voice called snidely behind them. They turned to see Seiya, arms crossed on his chest, speaking loudly for the whole courtyard to hear.

"You want another knuckle sandwich, Yaboshi?" Kanata asked coolly. "Didn't you get enough?" He didn't really want another fight, but Yaboshi was really pissing him off.

Seiya chose to ignore him and instead stared at Miyu, who trembled. "Well, Miyu, I guess it's your lucky day."

She held her breath. "Why?"

"Royce is absent today," he drawled, "she caught a cold. So you may eat lunch with me today. I'm sure you'd much rather spend your lunch break with me instead of with Saionji?"

"Hey---!" Kanata started to protest, but Miyu was already walking towards Seiya, talking animatedly. "Damn it, Miyu!"

He cursed as he walked to class, fuming. _He humiliated her and she forgave him just like that! But I misplace her socks and she yells at me for hours. Jeez! _The injustice of it all made him feel like screaming.

RRRRRRIIING!

A few hours later, the lunch bell pierced the dull atmosphere and the school halls erupted in laughter and the squeak of students' shoes.

Kanata scanned the hallways for a blonde head. Instead, a flurry of pink greeted him loudly, "KANATA-KUN!"

Startled, he dropped his books. "Damn, Chris, don't scare me like that!"

"I'm sorry," she said, suddenly shy. "I packed enough lunch for two and I simply couldn't finish it off. Would you, uhm…" she trailed off, giggling. Kanata didn't seem to notice her, as Miyu was walking by with Seiya's arm around her shoulders.

Christine finally got over her giggles and said, "Would you like to have lunch with me?"

"Sure," Kanata said without thinking, then realized what he had just agreed to. "Wait, what? N-no, Chris, see, I have this meeting ---"

But Chris was already in a state of ecstasy and didn't notice him blabbering. She dragged him outside, beaming.

Miyu stifled a yawn behind her hand. Seiya was bragging about himself as usual, and for some reason it bored her to tears today. Come to think of it, the only conversation she and Seiya ever had was when he was bragging about himself or criticizing her. Whenever she had something to say, he quickly put her down or dismissed her comments as mundane.

"Hello!" a harsh voice startled her. Seiya narrowed his eyes. "Were you even listening to me right there?"

"Of course," she replied feebly, "I always listen to you, sweetie."

"Forget it," he said, disgusted. "you're too dumb to pay attention for too long. Get me some juice from the cafeteria, would you?" He handed Miyu a folded bill and stretched lazily under the tree.

She took the money and was on her way to the cafeteria when she caught sight of a pink-headed girl hand in hand with a handsome guy. _Kanata?!_

Christine sensed Miyu's shock and decided to rub it in. Still dragging Kanata, Chris went over to Miyu and sweetly said, "Miyu-san! Lovely to bump into you. I heard you and Seiya are working things out."

"Yeah, we are," Miyu replied vaguely.

Lowering her voice, Chris added with unconvincing sympathy, "It must be horrible to endure all those rumors about you and Kanata-kun here. I mean, how could you two be together? Look at him: smart, athletic, appropriate… You're complete opposites!" She laughed richly.

Miyu fell silent for a moment as Christine continued laughing.

Kanata stood tight-lipped. He looked at Miyu. She was pale. Reeling from the blows Chris had just delivered. He ached with longing to hold her, comfort her, but it wasn't his place. Not anymore. She was with Seiya now.

Miyu stared at Chris' and Kanata's intertwined hands. "Um, where are you two off to?"

"Chris asked me to lunch," Kanata explained hurriedly. "She brought too much food and asked me to help her finish it off."

"Oh." Miyu blinked. She seemed dazed. "Well, have fun." She walked off.

Smirking, Chris plopped down on a bench and opened her lunch box. "Chicken sandwich, Kanata-kun?"

Kanata bit into his sandwich without saying anything. He was sure that Chris "bumped into" Miyu quite intentionally. He wondered what else Chris was capable of.

Miyu thrust a plastic cup into Seiya's hands. "Here's your drink."

He took it and polished it off, not bothering to offer her some. "What the heck took you so long?"

"Bumped into Chris-chan."

"I'm surprised. I thought you got lost on your way to the cafeteria."

She ignored the insult, as she had been doing for so long. "When is Royce going back to… wherever country she came from?"

"London," he said, "and she's not going. She'll be staying in Japan for a while. That's why she's living in our house."

"She's _what?!_" Miyu yelped. "but I thought you two were through!"

He rolled his eyes at her and said condescendingly, "Miyu, I told you that she had a cold. I never said we were through. This lunch thingy with you was a one-time deal. I thought you could use a break from that Saionji crap."

"Yeah, Saionji crap," she said weakly, watching Chris feed Kanata some coleslaw. "Crap."

***okay… long time no update! But I'm back. ******


	8. happiness in misery

Later that day, the Saionji Temple was unusually quiet. Wanya watched his two housemates' somber demeanors. "Miyu? Kanata? Is everything okay?"

Shuffle, mumble, grunt were the only responses.

Wanya sighed and said to Ruu, "I'm sorry Ruu-chama, but your Mama and Papa aren't feeling too well today… You'll just have to play another time, okay?" He scooped up the baby and put him to bed.

Furtively, Kanata looked at Miyu. She was carefully avoiding his gaze ever since the disastrous lunch encounter. "Miyu," he said.

"Mmm?"

He said carefully, "Let's go out tomorrow."

She looked at him suddenly, surprised but seemingly happy. "Um, okay, sure!"

They smiled at each other, comforted somehow, when the phone rang.

"I'll get it," Kanata volunteered. "Saionji residence, good evening… Oh…" He frowned. "Just a sec. I'll get her." He handed Miyu the phone and shortly said, "Yaboshi."

Kanata stepped into the hallway and hesitated for only a moment before picking up the extension.

"Hello?" Miyu said unenthusiastically. After hearing him blather on all day, she was rather tired of Seiya's voice.

"So listen, Royce is confined in the hospital, and she can't make it to this thing we're supposed to go to tomorrow. You may accompany me."

"Wait---she's in the hospital? Why?"

"I think she has a bug or something, I don't know," he said impatiently as if it were no big deal that his girlfriend was lying in a hospital bed. "Anyway, I need a date to this ballet recital tomorrow. My ex-girlfriend is performing and I promised I'd watch her."

Miyu shook her head in dismay. "Actually, Kanata and I were supposed to go out tomorrow."

"Oh, him? Listen, I'm feeling generous tonight, so tell that Saionji that he can tag along. Tell him to bring Christine, too. God knows he'll look like a loser if he doesn't have any girls hanging on his arm."

Before Miyu could respond, he said abruptly, "Call waiting---must be Yuki from the café last night. Gotta go. See ya tomorrow night, Miyu."

Kanata could hardly believe his ears. Yaboshi was off to see his ex-girlfriend dance---and had the nerve to invite Miyu, another ex-girlfriend, along! And he actually told Miyu that he picked up a girl last night, too. What a jerk!

He heard Miyu call his name from the living room. He barged in and didn't say anything.

Miyu twisted her hands together and nervously began, "So, um, we can't go out tomorrow."

"Why not?" Even though he knew exactly why, he wanted to hear it from her lips.

"Because Seiya just asked me to go with him to this recital, and…" She stopped, looking at her toes. "I'm sorry," she finished quietly as she caught sight of his hard expression.

He glared at her for a long time. "No, you're not. But you will be." He turned his back on her and started to go.

"But you're invited to come, too! And Chris-chan!" she cried, grabbing his hand. She blushed but didn't let go.

His anger nearly melted as she held his hand. It was so soft and he didn't really want to let go.

But he yanked it away and said coldly, "Sure. Since this is your plan, you call Hanakomachi and tell her." He slammed the door behind him.

At six o'clock the following evening, a luxury car pulled up at the steps of the Saionji Temple. Seiya stepped out, looking quite handsome in a coat and tie.

He looked at Miyu from head to toe and cringed. "Seriously, you're going to wear _that_?"

Miyu looked down at her outfit: a simple white cocktail dress and white heels. She wore gold hoop earrings and a few gold bangles on her wrist. "Why, what's wrong with it?"

"It just looks so… cheap," he said brusquely. "Look at that bag!" he added, pointing to the gold lamé purse under Miyu's arm. "It's a knock-off! Geez! We'll stick out like a sore thumb! We are going to meet with the cream of society! These are my friends! I can't have them thinking I have a poor girlfriend who can't afford a decent outfit!"

"Hey!" Kanata yelled, reaching the end of his patience, "Who do you think you are to treat her like dirt?"

"Stay out of this, Saionji!"

"Make me!"

"Guys, stop it!" Miyu cried shrilly, stepping between them. Thankfully, Christine's car pulled to next to them, causing the two boys to step away.

As usual, Chris was impeccably dressed. She wore a long, dove-gray velvet gown and wore sparkling diamond jewelry. Her handbag was a monogrammed Prada. "Bon soir all!" she greeted, then stopped short at Miyu. "Oh dear. You're going to wear that?"

Miyu folded her arms stubbornly. She had had enough of the brouhaha about her dress. "_Yes_."

"But, Miyu-chan, it's so…"

"cheap," Seiya supplied, scoffing. "Christine, if Miyu doesn't want to change her dress, it's fine. It's not my problem if she wants to be the laughingstock at the recital." He jumped into his car and motioned for them to get in. "At least Saionji had the sense to dress in a coat and tie."

Kanata was seething. He turned to Miyu and whispered angrily, "Miyu, I swear if he doesn't shut up, I will kick his butt!"

The ride only took fifteen minutes, but it seemed like forever to Kanata. The car was too small for his mounting fury. He jumped out of the car even before it completely stopped.

Seiya led the way to their seats, but he kept getting sidetracked by his friends.

"I hope you notice," Kanata snarled at Miyu, "that his 'friends' are all girls."

"He's just being friendly," she said resolutely, as if she learned it by heart.

Talk about pigheaded! He wanted to shake some sense into her. Instead, he grabbed Miyu's wrist and yanked her into the hallway.

"Hey, where are you going?" Chris called angrily behind them, but Kanata ignored her.

Miyu glared. "What's your problem?"

"My problem is that you don't see what an axe wound that Yaboshi is! Look at him!" They stared at Seiya, at the end of the hallway, deep in conversation with a pretty, petite brunette. They were laughing and their faces were so close together, their eyelashes were almost touching. His hand was on the small of her back.

"He's a jerk and we both know it. What I don't know is why you keep on going out with that guy!"

"Why the hell do you care so much, anyway?" she demanded. Her eyes were unusually bright. "Wanna know why I put up with him? Because I love him. But what would _you_ know about love? You're cold as ice! You've never fallen for someone! You don't know how it feels like to love unconditionally. So stop bugging me!" She turned and walked towards Seiya.

Seiya looked up and rolled his eyes as he saw Miyu approach them.

She distinctly heard him whisper to the brunette, "Please excuse her, she's socially retarded."

He cleared his throat and said, "Hey, Miyu, this is Yuki. Yuki, this is Miyu."

Yuki looked at Miyu from head to toe."Hello," she said coolly.

"Hi! I'm Kouzouki Miyu," she said brightly. She gave Yuki a friendly smile, which Yuki did not return. Instead, the brunette turned to Seiya and, batting her lashes, said, "So, are we on for tonight?"

Seiya winked at her. "You can bet on it, babe. But first I have to chat with my friends who are performing tonight, okay?"

Miyu couldn't help her tongue. "I'm sorry, where are you going?"

Yuki raised an eyebrow at her. "I'm sorry, how is it any of your business?"

"We used to go out," Seiya quickly explained. "Miyu's just having trouble adjusting."

"Then why did you even bring her here?" she demanded. "I cannot believe you actually _went out_ with her. Isn't it embarrassing enough to be seen with her," she shot a critical look at Miyu's purse, "with that cheap knock-off outfit? Are those even genuine gold earrings, or did you buy them from a street vendor at a train station?"

Seiya added nastily, "Train station? Nah, she's so dumb, she doesn't ride the train because she always gets off at the wrong station."

The two shared a rich laugh. They spoke as if Miyu wasn't there.

Miyu stared at the ground and blinked back tears. She opened her mouth to excuse herself before she got humiliated any more, but then she heard a familiar voice. "Leave her the hell alone."

"Kanata," she murmured, raising her head slightly to look at him standing beside her, "Don't. Please."

He glared at her with such ferocity that she recoiled. "Um, never mind?"

"Miyu, your 'damsel in distress' act is getting really old," Seiya said, yawning. "Seriously, if you're that desperate to get a boyfriend, Saionji's available. You and I are just not compatible, babe, know what I'm saying? I mean---" He put an arm around Yuki, "How could you compete with girls like her?"

Kanata's blood boiled. He grabbed the front of Seiya's shirt and slammed him against the wall. Yuki shrieked and leapt back. Miyu stood frozen, watching the scene.

"Listen, Yaboshi," he said fiercely through gritted teeth, "I am _this close_ to sending you home with your teeth in a paper bag. If Miyu didn't love you, I swear, you would be lying in a hospital bed right now. I want her to be happy, even if it means letting her go out with a stuck-up asshole like you. But if you don't stop treating Miyu like crap, you leave me no choice but to kick your ass. Now _apologize_."

Very slowly, Seiya turned his head towards Miyu. "Sorry." His voice was full of contempt.

Kanata let go of Seiya, who stumbled to the ground. Yuki stooped over him and asked, "Are you okay?"

Kanata took Miyu's hand. "Let's go home." She nodded, seemingly stupefied.

They started towards the exit, but not before they heard Seiya mutter, "…that witch Miyu thinks she's so great. She's nothing but a ditzy blonde. I just dated her to pass the time. She doesn't deserve me."

"That's it!" Kanata shouted, shrugging off his jacket and stuffing it into Miyu's hands. He leapt towards Seiya and let his fist fly, fly, fly until it landed with a loud _crack_ onto Seiya's nose.

"You asshole!" Seiya yelled, bent down and holding his nose, "it's bleeding! It's broken!"

"You deserved it!" Kanata yelled. He aimed a kick at Seiya's gut, and found his mark. The blonde doubled over in pain.

Not satisfied, Kanata continued to kick Seiya anywhere he could, until…

"Kanata!" Miyu shrieked suddenly, pointing in the distance, "the security guards are coming!"

Sure enough, at the end of the corridor, three guards were running towards them at full speed.

"Seiya, I'm going now, okay?" Yuki squealed and ran into the concert hall.

Panting, Kanata rushed over, grabbed Miyu's hand and dragged her towards the exit. "RUN!"

***this chappie is as fluffy as a pillow ******** but I love it. R&r please?**


	9. finally!

Kanata dragged Miyu outside, where they started to run. The guards followed them outside, yelling, "Stop!"

"Kanata," Miyu cried, running as fast as she could, "don't you think it would be a better idea to just let them take us to their office? At worst, we'll get reprimanded and banned from that concert hall."

"At worst, I'll get arrested for assault," Kanata snarled. "Now hurry up!"

"Okay---yipes!" She fell to the ground. "My ankle!"

Kanata cursed Miyu's clumsiness. He bent over her, concerned, but harried. "It might be sprained. Can't you get up?"

She tried to stand but her ankle gave way. "Just go, Kanata! This is my fault so just leave me." She winced in pain. "Go!" she yelled.

Kanata glanced behind them. The guards were gaining on them. "Damn it!"

He scooped Miyu in his arms.

"Hey---!" she shrieked.

"Shut up," he ordered. "Neither of us are going to jail because of that dumb-ass ex-boyfriend of yours."

She shut her mouth and watched, terrified but exhilarated, as the guards chased them steadily. "Wow, they never give up, do they?" Then she had a terrific idea.

"What are you doing?" he asked as she unlocked her pearl necklace.

"This always works in cartoons," she grinned as she tore the necklace apart. Tiny beads spilled onto the sidewalk.

Kanata understood. "Great idea, Miyu! But---" he sputtered suddenly, "th-they're pearls---"

"No they aren't. As Seiya would say, they're cheap knock-offs," she said proudly. "There they go!" she giggled as she watched the guard slip and stumble to the ground. "Run faster, Kanata! They might catch up to us!"

"I'm doing the best I can!" he panted. He was tired but he smiled slightly as Miyu giggled. He hadn't heard her laugh in a long time.

A few minutes later, the guards were nowhere to be found. Kanata stopped, panting. "I'm bushed." The concert hall was quite far from the Saionji Temple. "Let's get a taxi."

Miyu loosened her hold on him. "Okay. But I don't have any money. Do you?"

He groaned. "None whatsoever. We'll just have to walk."

"Let's stop by in there first," Miyu suggested, pointing to a park in the distance. "Catch our breaths."

It was deserted, but the moonlight and street lamps were so bright that the park looked inviting. Kanata gently set Miyu down on a bench and looked around. "I've never been here before."

"Me neither. This is so _Notting Hill_."

They fell silent for a few seconds. Then, rubbing her ankle, Miyu said, "Seiya will kill me."

"I won't let him."

"You can't stop him."

"I can stop that namby-pamby, wishy-washy, cowardly weakling any day." He cracked his knuckles.

She looked at him. Her expression was serious. "Kanata, can I tell you something?"

He swallowed hard. "Sure."

Her face was much too close. He could see the clearness of her skin. Her full, soft-looking lips with just a hint of glitter. Her beautiful green eyes framed by long lashes. The shimmer of the moonlight on her blonde locks.

"Kanata, I had lots of fun tonight," she said quietly.

He was surprised. "Really? Even with the Yuki thing? The cheap-outfit thing? The chased-by-guards thing?"

"Yeah," she admitted. Her gaze was surprisingly steady upon his. "I had fun. Especially when you punched Seiya's lights out."

He laughed rather bitterly. "You enjoy it when Yaboshi gets hurt, but you won't stop seeing him."

"I can't," she said, pained. She looked away. "You know I can't."

"Why not?" he demanded loudly.

"I told you, I love him." She looked at him, wanting him to understand.

"Love has its limits," he said shortly. He stood up. "We better get home."

A few hours later, Kanata sat on his futon. Completely exhausted. He carried Miyu for a maybe a mile and a half. He closed his eyes and was drifting off to sleep when he felt someone sit beside him.

"Kanata?" he heard Miyu whisper.

He didn't open his eyes. "What do you want?"

"I wanted to apologize…" She shifted uncomfortably. "It was selfish of me to bring you to that recital when I knew you didn't want to. And um, thanks for defending me."

He opened his eyes and glared at her. "Seriously, Miyu, do I have to stick up for you every time Yaboshi humiliates you? Can't you stand on your own two feet?"

She attempted a smile. "Unfortunately, my ankle is sprained."

He did not laugh. "You act like it's okay for him to humiliate you at every opportunity. Don't you have any pride?"

Her eyes welled up with tears. "Kanata…" She started to cry, hiccupping loudly.

"Crying is not going to soften me," he said sternly. She didn't respond, she just cried and cried, holding a dripping ice pack to her ankle, not bothering to wipe her face.

Sighing, Kanata sat up and grabbed a hanky. He gently wiped Miyu's face. She stopped hiccupping and looked at him.

Her face was too close again.

He leaned in. Slowly.

She looked up at him. Parted her lips very slightly.

They closed their eyes…

"Miyu-san!" Wanya said, suddenly entering Kanata's room. "Where did you put my dango?"

Kanata opened his eyes. Was it his imagination, or did Miyu look as disappointed as he felt?

"I'm sorry, was I interrupting something?" Wanya asked.

"Yes," Miyu told him with a small smile. With a long look at Kanata, she stood and hobbled to the door, using an umbrella as a crutch. "C'mon, Wanya."

Crushed, Kanata watched them go. "Miyu! Wait!"

She turned around. "What? I gotta get Wanya's dango, or he'll go crazy---oh!"

He lifted her in his arms again. Then, without thinking, without really caring that Wanya was watching, he kissed her. His lips gently brushed hers, soft and sweet. He kissed her again and again.

He didn't know how long it lasted. But the memory seared in his mind forever. _Our first kiss._

His heart filled with happiness and warmth. Gently, Kanata pulled away, his breathing shallow and uneven.

Miyu looked thoroughly shocked.

So did Wanya. "Um… Never mind about the dango, Miyu-san, I'll look for it myself. Sorry to interrupt!" He bowed and scurried to the kitchen, red in the face. "Please continue!"

Without saying anything, Kanata carried Miyu to her room, laid her on her bed, and said, "I'll take you to the hospital tomorrow. That ankle looks bad."

She only nodded.

"Get some rest, okay?"

She nodded again.

Quietly, he turned and left the room.

_I cannot believe what I did_, Kanata thought. He could hardly lie still, let alone sleep. His mind was still full of thoughts about the night's events.

He figured Miyu was so shocked, she couldn't speak. _Who can blame her?_ One minute he was berating her, the next he was kissing her.

Still, she didn't look angry. She just looked dazed.

_Typical Miyu._ He snorted and threw off his sheets. He had to walk around, get his head clear.

The clock read 2:18 AM as he crept outside into the garden. He breathed in the fresh air and gazed at the starry sky. The tranquility of the scene was in contrast to the turmoil inside his head.

He turned and saw Miyu sitting several feet away, stargazing. He walked towards her. "Miyu."

Startled, she jumped a little. "Kanata! What are you doing here?"

"Just taking a walk."

"Me too." Then she glanced at her foot and laughed slightly. "Well, figuratively speaking."

He sat beside her. "How did you even get this far?"

She waved her hand at the umbrella lying beside her. "Contrary to what you, Seiya, and that Yuki might think, I _do_ have brains."

Minutes passed, Kanata gathering courage to say what he had to say.

"Miyu… I… I'm sorry I tried to force you to break up with Yaboshi."

She looked at him.

"Miyu, I hate seeing you get hurt. And that Yaboshi is always hurting you, making you cry. There are other guys out there. Guys who'll treat you better. Guys who'll see you for the precious gem that you are. So you can understand why I want you to leave that sorry ass. But…"

"But what, Kanata?" Her eyes were oddly bright.

"If… If he makes you happy. If he's the one you want… I won't stop you anymore." He blinked at stared at the ground.

Miyu twirled a strand of her hair around her finger. "Kanata… Why did you kiss me?" There was hesitation in her voice. Kanata looked up and realized that she was struggling not to cry.

_Figures_, he thought. "Don't worry, I won't tell Seiya."

"Why did you kiss me, Kanata?"

Frustration started to build inside him. "Do I have to spell _everything_ out for you?"

"I was asking you civilly," she said in a wounded voice. "Never mind. I guess I'll never know, will I?" She struggled to get up. "I'm going inside. You have a nice time out here."

"Wait."

She looked at him.

"I've never done this before, so I don't know what the hell I'm doing. But I guess you deserve an explanation."

"You _guess_?" she said angrily.

He hurried, "I _know_ you deserve an explanation. Okay… Here goes…" He took a deep breath to stop his hands from shaking. "The reason for my crazy behavior is that I love you. I love you, Miyu."

Her jaw dropped but no words came out. She simply stared at him, mouth agape.

He started to get nervous after a while. "Close your mouth, you'll catch flies."

She clamped her jaw but continued to stare at him. Then suddenly, she grabbed her umbrella/crutch, struggled to her feet, and hobbled away.

He didn't try to stop her. Instead, he watched her retreating figure, wondering if she would ever talk to him again.


End file.
